


Recital

by standbygo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Lisping Sherlock, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's violin recital. Inspired by my daughter's recent piano recital, which went considerably better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recital

“Thank you, Melissa, for your performance of ‘ _Camptown Races’_.  Next is Sherlock, who will be playing ‘ _Oh Susanna’_.”

Sherlock ascended the stage and faced the audience.

“Firstly,” he said, pointing his bow like a rapier at a family in the fourth row, “take that child OUT. He is far too young to attend such an event and has been disrupting the entire proceedings. I don’t care if his older sister is playing, her entire performance was drowned out by his yelling her name. OUT.”

Stunned silence, even from the toddler in question.

“Thecondly…” Sherlock closed his eyes as though in pain and carefully set his teeth together. “Sssssecondly, I will NOT be playing ‘ _Oh Susanna’_.  It is a hackneyed piece, overplayed to the point of nausea. Why Ms Porter chose this piece to be played by three separate children today is beyond me. It is the same deadly dull tune, whether played on piano, violin, or-” he shuddered, “-saxophone.

“Instead, I shall be playing the _Allegro from the Concerto in A minor_ , by Antonio Vivaldi.”

Sherlock looked out into the audience, seeking and finding his family. There they were, with their varied expressions – Mycroft, red faced and appalled; Mummy with iron eyes and a set jaw; and Father, beaming with puzzled pride.

Sherlock, aged five, nodded curtly and raised his bow.


End file.
